Because Tonight
by Rinou
Summary: Nous ne sommes jamais aussi seuls que nous le pensons, ou que nous le voudrions. Jamais.


**Juste un petit O.S., donc, pour le moment. Pour ceux qui ça intéresse, je travaille sur un autre texte, mais que je vais bien avancer avant de commencer à publier.**

**La chanson à laquelle je fais référence se nomme 'Because The Night', de Patti Smith Group. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Son verre à la main, elle manœuvra entre les tables, prenant soin de ne pas renverser les verres d'un coup maladroit de son sac, avant de finalement s'asseoir sur la banquette en cuir rouge. Posant son verre, elle lâcha son sac, et se dévêtit, laissant son manteau sur la banquette sur sa gauche et put enfin plonger la main dans son sac, pour en sortit un carnet et un stylo. Une fois le tout posé sur la table, bien sagement devant elle, la jeune fille put enfin jeter un coup d'œil sur son environnement.

Elle s'était placée dans un coin de la salle, ayant une vue d'ensemble sur tout l'endroit. Sur sa droite, une mini estrade, avec un micro et un tabouret, qui se tenaient droits, fiers, à la vue de tous. En face d'elle, des tables, des chaises, et à l'arrière, un bar. Le comptoir, à vrai dire. Sur sa gauche, la porte vitrée, et derrière, une terrasse, couverte, qui donnait sur la rue. En ce début d'été, le peu de clientèle se trouvait bien évidemment sur la terrasse.

Sauf elle. Car elle tenait à rester discrète, dans son petit coin, avec pour seul compagnon son carnet. Et son kir. Non pas qu'elle soit une star ou une quelconque célébrité à la recherche d'un peu d'anonymat. Loin de là. Non. Mais c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ou prétendait avoir besoin, du moins. Car au fond, si elle se retrouvait à passer seule ses soirées dans ce petit café-bar-restaurant, c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui sortir. C'était donc une décision légèrement forcée. Mais elle avait l'habitude, maintenant, de rester seule. C'était d'autant plus simple quand on avait un verre d'alcool à portée de main.

Alors les verres de kir, à défaut d'aimer la bière, se suivaient sur sa table. Les mots sur son carnet, aussi. Et depuis un quart d'heure maintenant, les chansons. Car sur la petite estrade, en face de l'entrée, s'étaient installés trois hommes. Sur la gauche, un homme à la carrure qui semblait imposante. Semblait, car sa position assise était susceptible de troubler un peu la perception de la jeune fille. Cet homme, brun, jouait de la guitare. Tout comme le blond qui était installé à l'opposée de l'estrade, lui aussi assis sur une chaise, secouant légèrement la tête de temps à autre pour libérer son visage de quelques mèches indésirables. Enfin, au centre, entre ces deux hommes, qui semblaient tous avoir la trentaine, la belle trentaine, pour sûr, , voire une fin de vingtaine, se tenait donc derrière le micro, appuyé sur le tabouret haut, le chanteur. Un homme assez grand, pâle, aux yeux intensément verts, suffisamment intensément pour pouvoir les remarquer de sa banquette, aux cheveux châtain si négligemment décoiffés, gâté par la nature non seulement par sa beauté, mais aussi, et peut être surtout, la jeune fille hésitait encore, pour sa voix.

Car depuis le quart d'heure qu'il était là avec ses compères, sa voix, caressante, grave, vibrante, l'avait bercée dans sa douce ivresse, l'enfonçant un peu plus encore dans sa mélancolie, lui arrachant à l'occasion un sourire, quand le jeune homme rigolait doucement, suite à une remarque d'un de ses compagnons de musique.

Alors depuis un quart d'heure, elle avait posé son stylo, et abandonné tout espoir d'écrire quoique ce soit le soir même.

Ainsi, le verre à la main, les yeux sur le chanteur, elle s'oubliait, quelques instants, histoire de ne pas craquer, de ne pas lâcher, de ne pas faiblir sous le poids de cette solitude, compagne si discrète mais au combien envahissante. Elle écoutait cet homme chanter, elle s'émerveillait de sa capacité à ainsi se montrer sur scène, sa technique vocale, son charisme... Elle admirait ce qu'elle n'aurait et ne serait jamais, à savoir cette personne talentueuse, reconnue et respectée de ses pairs. Elle jalousait donc consciencieusement chaque qualité de cet homme, qui semblaient pour le moment nombreuses.

Une nouvelle chanson se terminait, et une nouvelles fois, ses seuls faibles applaudissements résonnaient dans la salle désespérément vide. Le chanteur la remercia une nouvelle fois d'un de ses magnifiques sourires, plantant ses yeux dans les siens pendant quelques secondes, la faisant immédiatement détourner le regard, intimidée. Et un nouveau morceau se faisait déjà entendre.  
Le temps ne signifiait plus rien pour elle, maintenant, les kirs n'ayant cessé de s'accumuler, et elle n'aurait su dire quelle heure il était. A cet instant précis, elle savait juste que l'attention du chanteur était sur elle, et qu'il lui parlait.

« Ne restez pas dans votre coin, mademoiselle! » l'encourageait-il « Il ne faut pas se cacher quand on a une telle beauté, une telle énergie à offrir... C'est si rare de nos jours... »

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire, rigolant nerveusement, sans pour autant bouger. Elle était mortifiée, gênée d'avoir attiré une telle attention sur elle, par un simple clappement de ses mains. Non, elle était définitivement très bien dans son coin, à l'abri de la majorité des regards, pourtant si rares.  
Elle gribouilla distraitement sur son carnet, pour s'occuper, pour détourner son attention. Sur le coin supérieur gauche de la page, elle avait inscrit le nom, supposé, d'une chanson. La première que l'homme ait chanté ce soir là, et celle qui l'avait, de loin, le plus marqué de toutes celles que les trois musiciens avaient pu joué jusqu'à présent.

Cette chanson avait été faite pour la voix de velours du chanteur, avait-elle jugé. La jeune fille n'avait par ailleurs presque pas porté attention aux paroles, tant elle avait hypnotisée par la voix elle même. Presque, puisqu'elle avait tout de même reconnu certains mots, et quelques phrases. L'histoire de deux amants, apparemment. De quoi la faire frissonner davantage.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand la chanson en cours se termina. Elle releva le visage, glissant une mèche de ses longs cheveux brun derrière l'oreille, avant d'applaudir une nouvelle fois. Elle serait facilement restée là toute la nuit durant, un verre à la main, à écouter le chanteur, malgré la contrainte des transports. Elle était bien partie pour, en tout cas.

« Merci » sourit une nouvelle fois le chanteur, rigolant quelques instants avec le patron de l'endroit qui lui apportait un verre. « Vous voulez venir chanter, mademoiselle? » lui proposa-t-il alors, la regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres.

« Moi? » rigola nerveusement le jeune fille. « C'est gentil, mais non, merci... » remercia-t-elle, les joues virant progressivement au rouge écarlate.

« Comment ça, 'non'? » taquina le patron, tandis qu'il débarrassait des verres et assiettes, contournant la petite scène.

« Je... euh... Je ne chante pas... » reprit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux, tripotant son stylo, le stress ayant pris possession de ses mains. « Je ne sais pas vraiment chanter... J'aimerai bien, mais bon... » marmonna-t-elle, l'alcool étant clairement et indiscutablement le responsable d'une réponse si développée, et donc si traîtresse.

Le chanteur se contenta de lui sourire, invitant ensuite le patron à le rejoindre sur l'estrade, ce que ce dernier ne se fit pas répéter. C'est ainsi que pendant les trois – longues- chansons suivantes, ils furent deux à chanter, tandis que l'homme aux yeux verts regardait régulièrement la jeune fille, l'invitant, l'incitant, la poussant, la grondant du regard, à sortir de son coin. Ce à quoi elle répondait d'un petit haussement d'épaules et d'un timide sourire, penaude, détournant aussitôt les yeux, le visage rougissant fortement.

Deux verres, et deux tout aussi longues chansons plus tard, la jeune fille finit par se convaincre qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle rangea doucement ses affaires, se leva, tant bien que mal, et se traîna d'un pas incertain jusqu'au comptoir. Le gérant ne tarda pas à arriver, et elle eut alors confirmation que son choix était le bon quand elle vit le montant de son addition.

'Tu ne sors pas souvent', tenta-t-elle de se rassurer, la culpabilité aussitôt effacée, son taux d'alcool dans le sang y étant sans doute aussi pour beaucoup.

« Tu t'en vas déjà? » demanda le patron. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas restée encore un peu? » l'incita-t-il tout en lui rendant sa carte bancaire et les différents tickets de la transaction.

Elle tenta de le convaincre, et elle même, au passage, que sa décision était justifiée, lui citant différents arguments, plus ou moins miteux.

« Le métro? Tu as un changement à prendre? » Quand elle confirma que non, il reprit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Et bien c'est bon, tu as encore le temps, le dernier métro ne part pas avant une demi-heure! » la rassura-t-il. « Allez, un petit dernier pour la route? » la poussa-t-il tout en préparant déjà un nouveau verre d'alcool.

Autant de sollicitude lui réchauffa le cœur, aussi sincère soit-elle. Et la jeune fille ne douta pas de sa sincérité, puisque le patron lui offrait ce verre. Enfin, elle voulait surtout ne pas en douter.  
Elle soupira, acceptant sa – terrible- défaite, et repartit donc s'installer, se posant cette fois-ci sur une chaise relativement au centre de la salle, ne désirant pas se faire plus remarquer à retraverser toute la salle.

Sirotant donc tranquillement son dernier kir de la soirée, et accessoirement offert, elle écouta donc, paisiblement, la chanson que les trois jeune gens jouaient maintenant sur la petite estrade. Elle se prélassa donc une nouvelle fois sous la suavité de la musique, se battant contre l'envie de fermer les yeux pour en profiter davantage. Si ce n'était pour le blasphème que ce ne serait que de fermer les yeux sur une telle vision.

Son regard se perdit entre les instruments tandis que le chanteur prenait une pause, lorsque la chanson prit fin, laissant ses confrères jouer un petit morceau à deux. La lumière dirigée spécialement vers le centre de la scène suivait les courbes gracieuses des guitares, lui rappelant avec une certaine amertume qu'elle ne pouvait qu'observer ce qu'elle voulait. Jouer d'un instrument. Avoir un don. Être reconnue et admirée pour ce don. Elle ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie, elle, puisqu'elle n'était rien, rien qu'une pauvre fille comme il en existait tant. La preuve, pourquoi serait-elle seule dans ce bar, sinon?

Elle ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, le brouillard qui planait dans son esprit l'en empêchant, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir une présence se rapprocher. Se reconcentrant, elle remarqua que le chanteur se trouvait au comptoir, récupérant un verre auprès du barman, et qu'il se retournait maintenant en sa direction. Un sourcil haussé fut rapidement remplacé par un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les bords, mais en toute gentillesse, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés s'approchait d'un pas sûr de sa table, s'installant paisiblement sur la chaise face à elle. Il but une gorgée de sa bière, avant de reposer son verre sur la table, et d'enfin plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

« T'es sortie de ton coin, à ce que je vois... » finit-il par sourire, sa voix enveloppant complètement la jeune fille, ce qui ne l'aida certainement pas à se débarrasser de la brume qui elle, enveloppait son cerveau.

« Hum...Oui... » répondit-elle platement, en profitant pour baisser les yeux, ne supportant pas la force d'un tel contact visuel. « Je comptais partir, et puis finalement...Je suis restée. » lâcha-t-elle, gênée d'être une nouvelle fois le centre de l'attention. Surtout face à cet homme.

Il sourit, s'appuyant sur son dossier. « Tant mieux... » Il avala une autre gorgée de bière, avant de reprendre. « Il ne faut pas se cacher ainsi... »

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour, ses joues se réchauffant soudainement sous l'effet de cet intérêt que le jeune homme semblait prendre en elle, avant que ce sourire ne s'efface, quand elle se rappela de quoi ils parlaient.

« Je ne me cache pas... Mais je préfère rester dans mon coin... »avoua-t-elle, gardant les yeux sur son verre, remuant délicatement le fond de kir qui y restait.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, de s'isoler... Faut être ouvert, parler aux gens... » Sa voix, en plus d'être d'une sensualité extrême et d'une profondeur sans pareil, débordait de bons sentiments et de douceur.

Un aller retour rapide des yeux fut suffisant avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, juste de quoi être polie. « Je préfère être seule, qu'avec des gens pas vraiment... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, non pas comme effet de style, mais par dépit. Comment expliquer tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir comme ressenti sur les gens qui avaient pu faire de sa vie un enfer, sans paraître complètement clichée?

« Oui, les mauvaises personnes... Je comprends...Tu as du en rencontrer beaucoup, non? » Elle ne savait pas si la réponse de l'homme était une simple politesse, ou une vraie constatation, mais elle ne désira pas vraiment en débattre. « Mais il faut quand même essayer de rencontrer des gens... » La voix grave continua.

« J'ai déjà essayé.. » rigola-t-elle amèrement, se mordant la lèvre, tandis que le souvenir de sa rancœur lui nouait de nouveau la gorge. « J'ai essayé, mais en vain... Les autres n'ont pas voulu... » Elle ferma les yeux, secouant légèrement la tête avant de conclure. « J'ai l'habitude, maintenant, de toute façon, d'être seule... Je préfère ça. »

Comme il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer du regard, toujours aussi intense, rapprochant son verre de ses lèvres, elle se força donc à continuer. « Je peux faire ce que je veux, sans devoir sans cesse me justifier. Je ne m'embête pas de ce les gens peuvent penser ou vouloir de moi... »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire? » finit par demander le jeune homme, après qu'elle se soit tût quelques instants.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, se mordillant de nouveau la lèvre, avant de baisser son regard sur son verre. « Lire...écrire... » Il acquiesça à sa deuxième réponse. « Ça distrait, me change les idées. »

« Et tu écris quoi? »

Elle le regarda, gênée, penaude. « Pas grand chose, rien de bien spécial... Des histoires, ce qui me vient à l'esprit... »

« C'est à cause de la solitude, que tu écris? » continua-t-il, posant les coudes sur la table, se penchant légèrement vers elle.

« Ça aide » acquiesça-t-elle, s'enfonçant davantage dans sa chaise.

« Ça doit te soulager, te permettre de te libérer... » Il semblait presque se parler à lui même, et ne désirant pas l'interrompre dans sa réflexion, elle se contenta d'un léger signe de tête. « Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie? » questionna-t-il en la regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, qu'elle se força, sans succès, à ne pas détourner.

« Étudiante. » répondit-elle poliment, avant de préciser. « En art...Arts appliqués, pour être précise... » sourit-elle. Et elle entreprit, devant la moue intriguée de son interlocuteur, d'expliquer plus en détails en quoi consister l'année qu'elle venait de passer, de ses cours de dessins à ses cours d'histoire de l'art, en passant par tout le reste, et notamment de nombreuses nuits blanches. « J'ai beaucoup aimé ce que j'ai fait, j'en ai beaucoup appris, mais je suis tout de même heureuse que ça soit fini! » conclut-elle d'un rire.

Il y eut un silence, que nul des deux eurent envie de rompre, prenant le temps d'avaler une gorgée de leur boisson, le regard perdu vers les deux musiciens qui jouaient toujours tranquillement sur leur petite estrade. Puis, tandis que son esprit légèrement aviné reconsidérait toute la discussion qu'elle venait de partager avec le chanteur, elle se rendit compte que cette conversation ne s'était construite qu'autour d'elle, elle et ses malheurs, elle et ses rêves, elle et sa vie... Extrêmement nombriliste, donc, et extraordinairement hors de personnage. Elle en fut alors complètement mortifiée.

« Et toi? » commença-t-elle, pour se rattraper, trop préoccupée, et saoule pour être gênée par ce tutoiement, une nouvelle fois hors de caractère. « Tu chantes souvent? Tu fais quelque chose d'autre à côté? » interrogea-t-elle, la curiosité revenant au grand galop. Car non, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait a priori tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas.

« Moi? » demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris, ramenant son attention sur la jeune fille, avant de sourire, et de se redresser sur sa chaise. « Je chante de ci de là, plusieurs soirs par semaine, dans différents endroits... » expliqua-t-il, passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux, devant une interlocutrice qui ne pouvait que le suivre du regard, impuissante. « Je suis actuellement chômeur...J'ai commencé comme intermittent du spectacle, mais c'est tellement précaire... Chômeur, donc » sourit-il maladroitement, avant de reprendre un peu de sa confiance, se ravançant légèrement vers la table. « On fait au jour le jour. »

« Et comment vous en êtes arrivés à jouer ensemble, tous les trois? » demanda-t-elle, jetant un regard vers les deux guitaristes.

« Emmett et Jasper.. » sourit l'homme, avant de répondre. « Nous travaillions dans le même studio d'enregistrement, à un moment... On formait une sorte de grande famille... » Sa voix, toujours aussi grave, portait maintenant une touche de nostalgie. « Et puis, l'idée nous est venu de faire un peu de musique ensemble, et même si finalement, nos routes se sont un peu séparées depuis, on a continué. » conclut-il.

« Tu aimerais bien en faire ton métier? » finit-elle par lâcher, absorbant le moindre mot qu'il prononçait.

Il rigola, modestement, avant de souffler. « Non... » Il réfléchit quelques instants, vrillant enfin son regard dans le sien. « J'aime chanter, mais je le fais par plaisir... Je ne me vois pas en studio, ou quoique ce soit... Je préfère chanter comme ça, pour me détendre... » Il se tût de nouveau, l'observant quelques secondes, avant qu'un nouveau sourire ne fasse son apparition. « Mais toi, tu comptes faire quoi, après tes études? »

Ce fut à son tour de rigoler, mais jaune, avant de lever les yeux au plafond, pour finalement poser son regard sur son verre.

« Là est la question... » déclara-t-elle, avant de préciser. « Je ne sais pas vraiment... Déjà que je fais ce que je fais par défaut... » Elle souffla, mais reprit. « Je n'ai pas d'idées précises de ce que je veux faire plus tard... Je veux dire, je n'ai pas eu une illumination, comme on veut être médecin, ou avocat... »

Ce fut la main qui se posa alors sur la sienne qui incita la jeune fille à relever le visage en direction de son interlocuteur. Il la regardait maintenant avec ce petit sourire ayant pour but de rassurer, ou de réconforter. Elle s'en fichait, après tout, de son sens. Du moment qu'il lui était destiné.

« Tu as encore le temps, tu sais, pour ce genre de choix... » affirma-t-il. « Tu as quoi... pas plus de vingt-cinq ans? Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi...Pas comme moi, du haut de mes trente-deux ans! » sourit-il.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa, puisqu'elle sentit alors ses joues rougir, une fois de plus. « Hum...J'en ai pas encore vingt...Vingt ans. » précisa-t-elle, levant quelques instants le visage, en excuse.

Elle put, pendant ces quelques instants, observer les magnifiques yeux de l'homme, qui s'écarquillèrent légèrement, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

« Et bien tu vois! » confirma-t-il, souriant. « Tu ne les fais pas, en tout cas, tes vingt ans... Tu as l'air très mature, comme jeune fille... »ajouta-t-il après une pause.

« ..Parfois, on n'a pas vraiment le choix... » murmura-t-elle, avant de souffler un « Merci », les joues toujours aussi rouges.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, durant lequel les deux musiciens posèrent leur instruments, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour se réhydrater, que la jeune fille passa à perdre son regard le long des veines du bois des tables, sentant un regard, celui du chanteur, sans doute, sur elle.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé, mais tu t'appelles comment? » La voix de l'homme la réveilla doucement de son absence, telle une caresse, légère, réconfortante.

« Bella... Isabella. » répondit timidement la jeune fille, levant avec tout autant de réserve ses yeux en direction du chanteur en face d'elle. « Et toi? »

« Edward. » sourit-il. « Écoute, tu sais quoi? »continua-t-il, sans vraiment laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre, non pas que cela fusse nécessaire ou envisageable. Pas après un tel sourire. « Tu n'as qu'à me passer ton contact, une adresse mail, ou quelque chose comme ça, si tu as, comme ça, je pourrai te communiquer différents évènements musicaux, ou autres...Si ça t'intéresse, bien sur.. »

Pas une minute, Bella ne tenta de se remémorer, ou ne le voulut, les règles élémentaires que son père, shérif, lui avait tant et tant répété, petite, à savoir ne pas donner d'informations personnelles à des inconnus. Peut être était-ce l'alcool. Peut être était-ce autre chose. Peut être les deux.

« Bien sûr... Une adresse mail... » baragouina-t-elle, avant de chercher dans son sac un carnet, différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment.

Elle inscrivit rapidement, avec autant de netteté que possible, son adresse électronique, comme si elle redoutait qu'il ne change d'avis, puis arracha d'un coup sec la feuille du reste du carnet pour la glisser au chanteur, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il y avait bien son nom et prénom. Elle fut remerciée d'un sourire, avant qu'il n'avale sa dernière gorgée de bière.

« Je t'enverrais un message dès que j'aurai quelque chose à te proposer! » rappela-t-il, et elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Ils observèrent, en silence, tous les deux, Emmett et Jasper se réinstaller, signal qu'Edward devait les rejoindre. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui le brisa.

« Bon, et bien j'y retourne! » s'excusa-t-il. « Et surtout, n'oublie pas. Aie toujours confiance en toi! » sourit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour, le regardant prendre place, puis commencer une nouvelle chanson, comme si de rien n'était. Son regard ne tarda pas à se replonger dans son verre, vide depuis maintenant un certain temps, lui rappelant alors que cela avait été son dernier verre de la soirée, avant un départ qu'elle avait déjà retardé. Elle se força donc à refermer son sac, se lever, puis se diriger vers le comptoir. Elle salua une dernière fois le patron, qui lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, et il ne lui resta donc plus qu'à rejoindre la sortie.

Une fois devant la porte vitrée, elle se retourna une dernière fois, pour croiser le regard du chanteur, qui lui fit un signe de main. Elle y répondit, son cœur se réchauffant quelques instants, avant de se détourner, et de rejoindre la fraîcheur du trottoir, sous la lumière blafarde des lampadaires, ses pas la guidant vers la station de métro la plus proche, seule.

Seule, mais riche d'une nouvelle connaissance. Il y avait peut être eu échange de contacts, et bon accrochage, au vue de la conversation, mais elle savait que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Si jamais elle devait bien recevoir un mail d'Edward, ce serait juste pour une manifestation musicale, que le chanteur aura jugé pertinente. Et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas de ses rencontres qui changeaient ta vie de manière sensible au quotidien, par une présence supplémentaire. Non, c'était une des ses rencontres qui, par un mot, un geste, montraient que finalement, le mot SEUL ne voulait rien dire, qu'il ne fallait pas nécessairement vivre étouffer par les autres pour vivre, et être.

Descendant tranquillement les marches de la station, elle ne put retenir le petit sourire, quelque peu maladroit, tandis que l'alcool s'attelait toujours à rendre ses actions lentes et brumeuse. La nuit lui appartenait.

La vie aussi.


End file.
